onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:M4ND0N
Welcome M4ND0N No collages allowed. We don't use collages anymore, we just upload two pictures and put them in a gallery to compare, like this: Okay? 02:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Noted. thanks for fixing that. M4ND0N 05:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Picture I undid your edit because if you checked your edit, you kind of screwed up the page. Plus, the picture is from a volume cover, and as Kuro said, we don't use volume covers. Wait until the anime version come out and you add that attack in anime to the page, alright? 02:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Just to clarify, we do use volume covers. But it has to be a clear shot of what's happening. The volume picture, while better, doesn't properly show what "Red Hawk" can do. We don't see it in action, so the chapter is more suitable. 02:46, May 17, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, I just thought the manga didn't represent that Luffy's fist turned into fire very well, considering the usual gear second effects looked pretty similar. M4ND0N 17:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:09, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Jpgs vs Pngs Can you please upload all future images as pngs? Jpgs tend to pixelate when their shrunken down on pages, and therefore are of much lower quality than pngs. Image Guidelines#Format Advice for more information. 04:15, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Thank you 16:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Please read the guidelines and source any image you upload. Especially new versions of old images. 19:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Aokiji Image Because the image from the pamphlet isn't extremely blurry and hard too see. The image from the pamphlet isn't ideal, but it's better than the one we have from the movie for now. I'm sure it will be replaced with something way better later. 19:22, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Aokiji Movie Image Hi,can you tell me where did you get this image from? 07:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Can you please give me the link? 11:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. 18:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Ace Images Stop uploading those manga Ace images. They're already uploaded in the histories, and they violate our guidelines. You've been given the Image Guideline rules twice already. 01:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) This is a warning. Stop uploading them. 02:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The poll started on the Ace Dies image. You might want to vote. 06:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC) 13:21, October 13, 2013 (UTC) re:RAW scans Actually, those are the scans available. You have to clean it up with Photoshop or such. Sen Manga does have raw scans too. 01:57, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Image Sources Hey, see what you did here with removing the manga source when you uploaded an anime version? Don't do that. We keep the sources of all previous versions of images on their pages. We need to keep them all for the records. Thanks. 02:47, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Image guidelines details For the , could you please put in the correct categories (Category:Chapter Images and Category:Plot Images)? Also, it's a scanlation waiting for RAW, so please put the template at the top. I'll let you handle this personally, and please keep it in mind for the future, or I'll be forced to delete the image. 17:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Well, don't say I didn't asked you. 01:44, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Once again. 08:47, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Evidently, you refuse to comply with categorization. 01:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I was just upholding the rules. An image must have categories, source and license. It is the responsibility of those who uploaded them. 17:48, July 11, 2015 (UTC) There's been updates. Here is one bit of the many new changes. 18:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The last one on the list. 18:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Warning And Image Guidelines Ban Mandon, when you add a section you know should not be there to a page only to get a rise out of people in a forum dispute, it is considered vandalism. You are doing something you KNOW is incorrect only to make people angry. We are a community, and we function by working together, not pissing each other off. You've also violated the Image Guidelines for the millionth time, and for some reason have escaped ban each time. The Ace image you replaced was: 1)not sourced, licensed or categorized. 2) A cut-out image of a character known as a render, which we have not allowed as infoboxes since 2012. You have been banned for 3 days because of these continued violations of the image guidelines. Please read and review them to avoid longer bans in the future. Also, your continuous ranting about the "poor quality" of the anime has me worried. I'm reminded of the things that Galaxy9000 said before he went off the deep end, both in content, and how much you bring it up. I do not want to see another editor go rouge because they can't understand that this is a community. I suggest reading this as well as this and hopefully learn something about your opinion fits into the wider community. Your ban settings allow you to edit your talk page if you have any questions. 16:12, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh I have quite a few, actually. What exactly stopped you from talking with me about these things, before banning me? Every single time I've broken the rules, it has never been deliberate. For starters, I wasn't aware that image of Ace I uploaded was a render, because I hadn't read that chapter in years. What could have been treated as a dumb little mistake, you've gone and treated as a violation of the rules - secondly, that section I added to Sabo's article wasn't vandalism - regardless of what my intentions were, the rules regarding non-canon sections don't actually specify what non-canon sources are allowed to be added and what aren't - so those accusations of "vandalism" don't exactly hold up. I believed it was our standard to add non-canon information to each article.. but when I was informed otherwise, I promptly removed that edit. Admittedly I was trying to push a few buttons and prove a point about what can happen if these sections aren't removed, but calling it vandalism is pushing it. Lastly, I wasn't aware of the policy change regarding categories. When I finally saw the warnings I was given about it, I promptly asked about this policy and have since added categories to my images every single time. None of what I did was a deliberate violation of the rules. And as far as ending up like Gal goes.. that's honestly not going to happen. I have nothing against anime images if they're consistent with the quality of the manga. --Mandon (talk) 18:17, July 18, 2015 (UTC) First off, the vandalism warning is just that,'' a warning''. You've been banned for the image violations alone. You're trying to justify it with a loophole, but as you've admitted you did it to push buttons. I'm warning you to not try to push people's buttons in the future. Second, I'm not talking about the exact scenario that Gal went through with images, but users who repeated bring up trouble and criticize the anime concern me. Third, The numerous image guidelines posts mention that all images uploaded need current source, licensing, and categories. You did not even try to edit the Ace image's information. And right here I told you that all images need sources, yet you did not heed that warning, and uploaded the Ace image without a source. Innocent mistake or not, you've been warned NUMEROUS times to read the guidelines, and you clearly have not. It's a short 3 day ban, get over it, learn from your mistakes, and try not to let it happen again, and we'll all be cool. 23:08, July 18, 2015 (UTC) "You're trying to justify it with a loophole, but as you've admitted you did it to push buttons. I'm warning you to not try to push people's buttons in the future." Nothing about what I did violates the rules, so call that a loophole if you will but unless the rules specifically specify that I can't add information from filler episodes, you can't exactly accuse me of violating any rules. My motivations are irrelevant. "Second, I'm not talking about the exact scenario that Gal went through with images, but users who repeated bring up trouble and criticize the anime concern me." What worries me is that you're misinterpreting my previous acts as "trouble" and unfairly grouping me together with Gal because I criticize the anime. Say what you like about Gal, but he did often bring up valid points about the quality of certain anime scenes. I don't think his closeted "all manga or nothing" mindset was at all valid, but criticizing Toei for screwing up certain scenes and creating plot holes when they didn't need to isn't at all being like Gal. It's just being objective. "You did not even try to edit the Ace image's information" I suffer from OCD and ADHD and I'm capable of forgetting to do something if something is nagging at me irl. I'll concede that I forgot to add the sources for the Ace image, but in no way/shape/form was I simply not doing it because "f the rules". "And right here I told you that all images need sources, yet you did not heed that warning, and uploaded the Ace image without a source." One incident that occurred last year and I've since sourced every single image I've uploaded, and suddenly that gives me a bad track record? "Innocent mistake or not, you've been warned NUMEROUS times to read the guidelines, and you clearly have not." I have read them, I just occasionally forget details on account of my disorder. I was and have been until now fully aware that images need proper citation. The reason I'm arguing this with you is because I don't very well want a strike against my account for circumstances that were otherwise misunderstandings or simply brain farts that were otherwise out of my control. You use wording like "you refused to do this" or "you failed to read that" as if I'm deliberately trolling the wiki, and your mentioning of Gal definitely gives me the vibe that you're blowing this out of proportion because of the stuff Gal did. If you want people to feel welcome in this community, it helps to talk stuff over with them before you go and block their accounts. I'm sure you'd find a lot of the time rule violations are simple misunderstandings, misunderstandings that I will - mind you, try my hardest to not repeat in the near future. --Mandon (talk) 00:28, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm asking you not be rude to users and the community. That is very much against the rules. Your motivation was to be rude, so your motivation is very much relevant. Just don't make edits like that in the future, don't try to rub people the wrong way, and we can end this part of the discussion. About your OCD/ADHD, I'm sorry that you have to deal with those, but this being the internet, you can't always tell when people are telling the truth. I'm sure you are, but I can't afford to give you an preferential treatment, as any random person might start claiming the same thing to get preferential treatment. I hope you can understand that. I'll be sure to at least give you the benefit of the doubt next time though. Anyways, your ban has been shortened to 2 days and should end tomorrow. 21:19, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks for being understanding. --Mandon (talk) 23:40, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Episode of Sabo Images For all those images, could you please change the categories to Category:Episode Special Images, the more appropriate one? Also, do add Category:Plot Images. I'm asking you to do it so you know what proper categorization to use next time. Sorry if I sound offensive. 06:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) If you cannot comply, I would be forced to delete your images. 17:04, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I did it for you this time, but next time, please make the correct categorization, saves us the extra step. 19:01, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Polls I responded on both pages. 17:31, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Ban Hello Mandon, Looking at the fact that you had been banned a while ago for edit-warring, and yet continued to do so right when the ban was over, I've decided that it clearly wasn't enough. I must remind you that reverting images over and over again, ending in using arguments with "this isn't even a hard decision" is certainly not desired. We have a talk page for a reason, where people can vote if they have to. After all, image preference lies mostly in opinion. I hope this ban will help you realise that. You don't need to respond, but feel free if you want to. Sincerely, 20:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC)